


Alphabet of Shikatema

by FaintBlueIvy



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: A to Z snippets, F/M, Family Feels, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaintBlueIvy/pseuds/FaintBlueIvy
Summary: What do the 26 letters in Alphabet mean to Shikamaru and Temari?A life of love, friendship, parenthood and togetherness.





	Alphabet of Shikatema

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, well, here’s a new Shikatema piece from me! I’ve been wanting to try this for them a while now. Hope you all like it!!!

A – Affection

She knows that she’s never been efficient in showing affection. Yells of ‘you idiot’, punches of concern, and a tongue lashing of worry was all she could offer at times. But somehow he always sees past that, thanks her and tells her, “I’ll try not to repeat that.”

B – Bachelor

It’s unsettling when his photo and profile appears in a magazine in the list of most eligible bachelors in the five great nations. They talk about how he’s a war hero, a genius strategist and the head of prestigious Nara clan. He is very curious about what a particular Suna kunoichi thinks about this.

C – Cloud

Cloud watching was his favourite past time. But when her eyes flick across the vast expanse of blue above dotted with whiteness, she wonders when it became hers too.

D – Daughter

She’s is the daughter of her parents. But Shikamaru chokes on his tea when his mother gushes over how much she would love to have Temari as her daughter, a day too soon after their first meeting.

E – Exception

Temari doesn’t like to provide comfort or sugar-coat things. Well, she’s not very kind to men in general. Her brothers may be exceptions but it’s not soon enough when two other men join the list as well. One of them, she calls him her husband and other is the tiny crying child on her lap.

F – Fear

She understands the source of her fear when the Hokage tells her about Shikamaru’s latest mission in a tight voice. And it haunts her till he’s in front of her. Pinned down. But alive.

G – Game

It’s a little weird to see a miniature version of himself, with sparkling green eyes, right across the tiny shoji board. It’s hard to explain the rules of the game to a child but the warmth that swells up in his chest at the scene makes him wonder if this is what his father had felt back then.

H – Hair

He’s exhausted and sleeping. And to be honest, Temari has always been quite curious about his hair. They way he ties it up makes him look like a pineapple head. She tries to imagine how he would look with his hair down though.

I – Idea

Strategies and plans flow to him when he concentrates enough. But when it comes to her, no matter how hard he tries, he has no idea how to even propose for a date on a nearby Ramen stand.

J – Journey

The journey between Suna and Konoha takes approximately three days. But when they travel together, the time ends up way too soon.

K – Kicked

Her loud gasp makes him drop the large sheaf of papers and files. He jumps over the mess, races to the kitchen. The alarm on his face is real when he finds her bending over with an arm over her womb. But she immediately looks up, her eyes shining with unveiled happiness and places his hand on her swollen belly. It takes a moment before Shikamaru’s louder gasp echoes throughout the house.

“He kicked!”

L – Light

The light of the candle flickers in the shrine dedicated to his father. His vision is hazy with tears as he extends the sleeping infant in his arms to show the photo of the man.

“Look dad, he’s…mine. Your grandkid. Mother named him Shikadai. Are you happy there? Cause I sure am.”

M – Mornings

Mornings with him are lazy. But should she be surprised?

N – Nights

There are nights when they find each other on the porch, trembling with the pain of having lost comrades and loved ones in the horrid war. But it makes them move forward solemnly towards the peace to preserve the future.

O – Older

“You know, I’m older than you are.”

Shikamaru tries to deduce where that came from. Her eyes are focused on somewhere beyond the sun they were supposed to be watching roll down. It takes him a moment before he responds.

“I know that. But you’re already too troublesome. I can’t imagine how troublesome would it be to deal with a younger version of yours.”

It is then her lovely laugh rings out in the meadow.

P – Perfection

He has always known that perfection is just an illusion. But when she wakes up in the morning, hair all dishevelled, eyes droopy and the sleeve of the night dress slipping down her shoulder feeding their infant son, it defines perfection for him.

Q – Quarrel

The first time they had a marital quarrel, he was kicked out of the house. And it was also the first time that she stepped out in midnight to drag him back home. It became a ritual somehow.

R – Rain

For having always lived in a desert enclosed land, Temari hadn’t witnessed torrential rain like this. So Shikamaru is stunned when he comes home to find his wife drenched to the bone, still out in the backyard, rainwater pelting against her skin, eyes closed and a genuine smile that spoke millions on her face.

And he swears that it is the most breath-taking sight in the world.

S – Sun

She talks about her mother sometimes, comparing her to the sun, telling him how the woman brightened up everyone’s lives around her and how the love was so much abundant in her heart. And the way her eyes shine as she talks, Shikamaru loves it all.

T – Trust

He trusted her blindly. Because she was the one to have seen him at his weakest, because she was the one to come to his aid and protect him when he needed someone strong.

U – Unforgettable

She watches him pray at his teachers’s gravestone regularly and often gathers up the courage to accompany him. She doesn’t stop him when he smokes only one particular day of the year and offers him her shoulder to cry upon because she understands there will always be some people and their memories in your life who would be unforgettable.

V – Valuable

Due to their position so up high in the social ladder of their respective villages - a lot of council members, socio-political experts and commoners believe their marriage to be just a treaty. And obviously, it irks them. But on their wedding day, the genuine way Gaara smiles and Kakashi’s eyes crinkle beneath his mask and their friends tease them, they understand that the people closest to them have always considered their bond much more valuable than that.

W – Wishful

It’s her wishful thinking that he would wear their wedding ring always, if possible. But she never really expects him to wear it around his neck and show it off to the world.

X – Xylographs

Nara clan has a ritual of engraving the name of the head of the clan and their consort on the sacred wood tablets. Shikamaru feels his heart pound in his ears as the artist xylographs her name beside him.

Y – Yes

Her 'Yes’ to his 'Will you marry me?’ is an awkward kiss to stop him from embarrassing himself further because he’s such a bumbling mess that he eats half of what he wants to say and she had enough of waiting done.

Z – Zenith

Their love was always at it’s zenith. Shikadai knew it. Throughout the one-sided arguments, weird flirting and soft smiles their love stood undaunted. He places a flower between the two graves that stand beside each other and whispers a 'thank you’ into the wind.

…

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted it to be a little deep and I hope I succeeded in catching glimpses of their life together. Aaaahhh, do share your thoughts me! Please?


End file.
